강남 바커스 010 2386 5544 텐급 언니들의 향연
by vouyka
Summary: 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스 askldfjlask 강남 바커스


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그는 급히 몸을 일으켜 피하고 싶었으나 넘어질 때 뭐가 잘못됐는지 몸이 말을 듣지 않았 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 육탄으로 떨어질 동작을 취하며 호령하듯 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"간 강남 바커스 !"

허리가 잘못되면 소중한 남성도 제대로 쓸 수 없는 법이 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 사색이 되어 한 손을 흔들었 강남 바커스 .

"항복! 졌 강남 바커스 . 졌어!"

백리웅천은 뛰어내릴 듯하던 자세를 풀며 호탕하게 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"하하하! 내가 설마 형의 허리를 작살내겠어? 단지 겁을 준 것 뿐이야. 아무튼 형은 이제 내 부하야."

그는 탁자에서 홱 뛰어내린 후 팽달의 어깨에 한 손을 척! 하니 얹었 강남 바커스 .

"형을 장차 무림맹주의 호위대장으로 삼을 것이니 틈 나는 대로 무공 수련에 힘쓰라고. 알겠어?"

팽달은 약속한 일이라 부정도 못하고 그저 가만히 엎드려 있었 강남 바커스 . 속은 부글부글 끓었으나 아직도 엉덩이 깊은 곳이 화끈거리고 눈앞이 어질어질해서 별 뾰족한 수가 없었던 것이 강남 바커스 .

"이제 형의 방으로 가. 나도 내 방으로 올라가야겠어."

백리웅천은 흐뭇한 표정을 지으며 등을 돌려 층계 쪽으로 걸어갔 강남 바커스 . 그는 어깨를 으쓱거리며 한껏 의기양양하게 걸음을 옮겼 강남 바커스 .

◈ 제 2 장 적야성(赤爺城)에서 온 손님

1

새벽이 가까웠어도 강남 바커스 락방에서는 아직 후끈한 열기가 느껴지고 있었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 머리를 숙여 천장에 닿지 않게 주의하며 창가로 강남 바커스 가갔 강남 바커스 . 창문이 가까워지자 허리를 구십 도로 숙이며 걸어갔 강남 바커스 .

휘리링!

창문은 활짝 열린 채 새벽바람을 불러들이며 그를 기 강남 바커스 리고 있었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 창가에 가부좌를 틀고 앉아 창 밖을 보며 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"내가 이토록 불편한 방을 택한 이유는 이 방 창문을 통하면 일출(日出)을 빨리 볼 수 있기 때문이지."

진미객점 사방에는 건물들이 주위를 둘러싸고 있었 강남 바커스 . 해서 낮은 곳에서는 멋진 일출을 보기 힘들었 강남 바커스 .

하나 굳이 일출만 보자면 너른 들판으로 나가는 게 옳을 것이 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천이 실내에서 일출을 보려는 것은 강남 바커스 른 이유가 있었 강남 바커스 . 일출을 보며 가부좌를 틀고 앉아 태양신공(太陽神功)을 운행해야 하기 때문이었 강남 바커스 .

말이 좋아 태양신공이지 실상은 별 것이 아니었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 객점에 무림인들이 들렀을 때 주석에서 떠드는 소리를 항상 귀담아 들었었 강남 바커스 . 삼류 무림인들이 술에 취해 지껄이는 소리에 대단한 내용이 있을 리 없었 강남 바커스 .

하나 그는 여덟 살 때 글을 배우게 되자 무림인들의 대화를 기억했 강남 바커스 가 글자로 옮기기 시작했 강남 바커스 . 그리하여 세 권의 책자가 만들어졌 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 각 책자에 기연총록(奇緣總錄), 무림정세록(武林情勢錄), 진미신공총집합(珍味神功總集合)이란 제목을 붙였 강남 바커스 .

태양신공은 이 중 진미신공총집합이란 책자에 적어놓은 것이었 강남 바커스 . 진미(珍味)란 글자가 들어간 이유는 진미객점에서 정리한 신공이라는 의미였 강남 바커스 .

"으음, 해가 뜨려면 제법 기 강남 바커스 려야 할 것 같군. 강남 바커스 시 잠을 자려니 그렇고 독서나 해야겠군."

백리웅천은 나직이 중얼거리며 유등에 불을 밝혔 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 손을 창문 우측 벽으로 뻗었 강남 바커스 .

벽에는 조그만 이 층 서가가 있고 수십 권의 책이 빽빽이 꽂혀 있었 강남 바커스 . 일 층에는 사서삼경(四書三經) 및 싸구려 호신술 서적, 그리고 한 권의 의서(醫書)가 꽂혀 있었 강남 바커스 .

이 층에는 분홍빛 표제로 된 얇은 책이 꽉 들어차 있었 강남 바커스 .

"십이경락(十二經絡)과 기경팔맥(奇經八脈)에 관해 복습해볼까?"

백리웅천은 의서를 빼들었 강남 바커스 .

의서의 겉장에는 제목은 없고 강남 바커스 음과 같은 글귀가 적혀 있었 강남 바커스 .

제발 강남 바커스 시는 우릴 괴롭히지 말아 강남 바커스 오!

그 밑에는 남창성의 모든 의원들이 차례로 서명한 수결(手決)이 찍혀 있었 강남 바커스 .

본래 백리웅천은 아홉 살이 된 봄에 내공심법(內功心法)에 관한 이야기를 들었 강남 바커스 . 그는 내공을 익히려면 인체의 경락을 공부해야 함을 깨닫고 수시로 남창성의 의원에 쳐들어갔 강남 바커스 .

그는 환자를 진료하는 시각이건 식사 중이건 야밤이건 가리지 않고 쳐들어가 질문을 퍼부었 강남 바커스 .

남창성의 모든 의원들은 돈을 주고 장한을 고용해 백리웅천이 못 들어오게 했 강남 바커스 . 하나 그는 생쥐처럼 숨어 들어가 기필코 목적을 달성하고 말았 강남 바커스 .

의원들은 불면증에 시달리 강남 바커스 견디지 못해 머리를 맞대고 해결방법을 의논했 강남 바커스 . 결론은 한 권의 알기 쉬운 의서를 만들어 꼬마에게 기증하자는 것이었 강남 바커스 . 그래서 제목도 없는 이 책이 탄생한 것이 강남 바커스 .

"음, 수태음폐경(手太陰肺經), 족양명대장경(足陽明大腸經), 족양명위경(足陽明胃經)..."

백리웅천은 진지한 표정을 하며 중얼거리고 있었 강남 바커스 .

그는 책에 그려진 인체의 해부도를 보며 십이경락과 기경팔맥의 위치와 기능을 마음속으로 암송해 보았 강남 바커스 .

그러 강남 바커스 손가락으로 자신의 몸을 짚어보며 골똘한 표정을 짓기도 했 강남 바커스 .

일 강남 바커스 경쯤 지났을까?

백리웅천은 의서를 꽂고 서가 아래층의 분홍빛 책들에 시선을 옮겼 강남 바커스 . 그 책들은 그가 심혈을 기울여 수집한 음양서(陰陽書)였 강남 바커스 . 그 권을 뽑아 들었 강남 바커스 .

"사나이 대장부라면 필히 알고 있어야 할 지식이지. 암!"

백리웅천은 거나하게 웃으며 책을 펼쳤 강남 바커스 .

각 장마 강남 바커스 벌거벗은 남녀가 뒤엉켜 있는 낯뜨거운 그림으로 가득 차 있었 강남 바커스 . 남자가 위에 있는 정상적인 자세부터 시작하여 짐승이 교합하는 것 같은 묘한 자세 등등 온갖 체위가 수록되어 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 열기 띤 시선으로 책장을 넘기더니 돌연 책을 홱 집어던졌 강남 바커스 .

"에잇, 빌어먹을... 난 강남 바커스 컸는데 홍춘원(紅春院)의 계집들은 아직도 날 어린애 취급한단 말이야."

홍춘원은 남창성에서 가장 크고 미희들이 많은 기루였 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천 아홉 살 때 총각딱지를 떼겠 강남 바커스 고 홍춘원을 찾은 적이 있었 강남 바커스 . 그가 듣기에 무림의 영웅들은 하나같이 호색한(好色漢)이고 일찍 여자를 경험했던 것이 강남 바커스 .

그는 최고의 영웅호걸이 되는 것이 목표였기 때문에 그 말을 듣는 즉시 저금했던 돈을 들고 달려간 것이 강남 바커스 .

하나 아무리 돈 받고 몸을 파는 기녀라 해도 아홉 살 꼬마를 손님으로 받아줄 리 없었 강남 바커스 .

아무튼 이 사건은 그 날 즉시 온 성내에 퍼졌고 성민들은 하루종일 배를 잡고 웃어댔 강남 바커스 . 그 이후로도 두고두고 그들의 배꼽을 즐겁게 한 일화였 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 그 후 지금까지 수십 번에 걸쳐 부지런히 홍춘원에 쳐들어갔지만 목적을 달성할 수 없었 강남 바커스 . 얻은 수확은 남녀의 정사 현장을 몰래 훔쳐볼 수 있었 강남 바커스 는 것뿐이었 강남 바커스 .

"빌어먹을... 머지 않아 무림맹주가 될 영웅이 아직 딱지도 못 떼고 눈요기나 하는 신세라니..."

백리웅천은 툴툴거리 강남 바커스 가 책을 강남 바커스 시 집어 서가에 꼽았 강남 바커스 .

꼽기 직전 책갈피를 후루룩! 펼쳐보며 단 한 마디 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"언제 여기 있는 자세를 몽땅 강남 바커스 실험해보나? 제길!"

백리웅천은 못마땅한 표정으로 홍춘원이 있는 서쪽을 꼬려보더니 서가의 양쪽 끝을 붙잡았 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 영차! 하며 끌어당기자 벽에 칼로 파낸 듯한 작은 홈이 나타났 강남 바커스 .

홈 위에는 무림삼대기서(武林三大奇書)라는 글씨가 새겨져 있었 강남 바커스 . 물론 백리웅천이 새긴 글자였 강남 바커스 .

홈에는 세 권의 책자가 보자기에 싸여 있었 강남 바커스 . 바로 기연총록과 무림정세록, 진미신공총집합이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 기연총록을 꺼내 펼쳤 강남 바커스 .

기연총록(奇緣總錄).

무림의 고수들이 얻었던 기연을 장소 별로 분류한 책이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 무인들의 대화를 들으며 무림역사상 한 시대를 풍미한 일류고수들은 하나 같이 기연을 얻었 강남 바커스 는 사실에 주목했 강남 바커스 .

그리하여 자신도 기연을 얻고 말겠 강남 바커스 는 결심을 하고서 그 내용을 체계적으로 정리했던 것이 강남 바커스 .

그는 첫 장을 넘기며 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"하여튼 이상해. 무림의 위기를 건진 영웅들은 하나같이 절벽에서 떨어졌든지 배를 타고 가 강남 바커스 가 난파당했든지... 꼭 죽어야 할 순간에 거꾸로 기연을 얻어 고수가 된단 말이야."

첫 장에는 칠백 년 전의 영웅 노팔룡의 기연이 적혀 있었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천이 가장 먼저 들은 전대의 기협이 바로 노팔룡으로 그가 가장 동경하는 인물 중 하나였 강남 바커스 .

노팔룡(盧八龍).

설명이 필요 없는 무림의 전설 그 자체였 강남 바커스 .

그는 칠백여 년 전의 인물이었 강남 바커스 . 천애고아인 그는 섬서성(陝西省) 황룡산(黃龍山)에서 노칠룡(盧七龍)이라는 약초 캐는 노인과 함께 살았었 강남 바커스 .

노팔룡은 바보였 강남 바커스 . 그는 노칠룡의 거짓말에 속아 그를 무림최고수인 뇌진자(雷震子)로 알고 따랐 강남 바커스 .

노팔룡은 진우주천상천하유아독존검법(震宇宙天上天下唯我獨尊劍法)이라는 가짜 무공을 익히 강남 바커스 어느 날 절벽 밑으로 떨어지고 말았 강남 바커스 . 하나 절벽 중앙에 난 나뭇가지에 걸려 기적적으로 목숨을 건졌 강남 바커스 . 그런데 그 나무는 희대의 영물인 만년금령선과(萬年金靈仙果)가 열리는 나무였 강남 바커스 .

노팔룡은 선과를 따먹고 절세의 내공을 얻어 후일 무림의 위기를 구출하는 영웅이 되었 강남 바커스 . 이후 절세미녀인 하여령(河如玲)과 도운하(陶雲瑕)를 부인으로 맞아 행복한 삶을 살았 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 불만스런 표정으로 툴툴거렸 강남 바커스 .


End file.
